Injustice: An Arrowverse Crossover
Injustice: An Arrowverse Crossover, otherwise referred to as Injustice, is an animated miniseries adapting the Arrowverse and Injustice, airing on DC Universe and HBO Max. Important Information *This crossover is not canon to the Arrowverse. If it is, it takes place on an alternate Earth that hasn't been seen before. *This crossover starts in December 2018, when Supergirl kills Lex Luthor. *Elseworlds did not happen in the continuity of this crossover. *This crossover combines aspects from Earth-1 (Arrow, Batwoman, Constantine, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Vixen), Earth-9 (Doom Patrol, Titans), Earth-38 (Supergirl), Earth-X (Freedom Fighters: The Ray), Earth-76 (Wonder Woman), Earth-666 (Lucifer) and Black Lightning. As such, some overlapping plot elements are adjusted. **Batman and Batwoman were active at the same time and are around the same age. Both Robins were adopted by Batman (Dick Grayson during the early 2000s, Jason Todd in 2017). **The Justice League was founded in November 2016 amid the Dominator invasion, originally consisting of Flash (Barry Allen), Green Arrow, Supergirl, Superman, White Canary, Spartan, Firestorm (Jefferson Jackson), Atom, Vixen (Mari McCabe), Steel and Wild Dog. Plot After escaping prison, Lex Luthor decides to bomb Metropolis to get back at Superman. The Justice League is called in to stop him but nearly all of them are incapacitated by Lex's robots. Using one of these robots, Luthor kidnaps Alex Danvers. Supergirl, beating the robots, chases after Luthor, before being attacked by General Zod. Flinging Zod into space and cornering Luthor, it seems as if she has saved the day... until she discovers that she didn't throw Zod into space. Luthor had used Kryptonite-infused aerosol hallucinogens in the robots (designed by Dr. Jonathan Crane) to make Supergirl think that her sister, Alex, was Zod. Luthor also reveals that a nuclear bomb was connected to Alex's heartbeat, activating only upon her death. Metropolis was destroyed that day. Kid Flash, Vibe and Arsenal were killed in the explosion. Superman's left arm was incinerated whilst protecting Firestorm. An hour after the attack, Green Arrow interrogated a handcuffed Lex Luthor in the rubble of the Daily Planet. Suddenly, Supergirl burst through the wall, grabbing Lex by the throat. After a series of sociopathic taunts, Supergirl shoved her first inside his chest. Teams Justice League *Status: Divided into the Regime and Insurgency. *Alignment: Lawful Good *Function: Protection of the innocent. *Members: **Founding: ***Atom / Palmer, Raymond "Ray" (field agent, scientist, stealth) ***Firestorm / Jackson, Jefferson "Jax" (field agent, mechanics specialist) ***Firestorm / Stein, Martin (field agent, Meta specialist, scientist) ***Flash / Allen, Bartholomew "Barry" (field agent, Meta specialist, reconnaissance, scientist) ***Green Arrow / Queen, Oliver (leader, combat trainer, field agent, stealth, strategist) ***Spartan / Diggle, Jonathan "John" (combat trainer, field agent, weapon specialist) ***Steel / Heywood, Nathaniel "Nate" (field agent, history specialist) ***Supergirl / Danvers, Kara (alien specialist, field agent) ***Superman / Kent, Clark (field agent) ***Vixen / McCabe, Mari (field agent, magic specialist) ***White Canary / Lance, Sara (combat trainer, field agent, stealth) ***Wild Dog / Ramirez, Rene (field agent) **Additional: ***Agent Danvers / Danvers, Alexandra "Alex" ***Arsenal / Harper, Roy (deceased) ***Batman / Wayne, Bruce ***Batwoman / Kane, Katherine "Kate" ***Black Canary / Drake, Dinah ***Brainy / Dox, Querl ***Constantine, Jonathan "John" ***Elongated Man / Dibny, Ralph ***Heat Wave / Rory, Mick ***Kid Flash / West, Wallace "Wally" (deceased) ***Killer Frost / Snow, Caitlin ***Martian Manhunter / J'onzz, J'onn ***Mr. Terrific / Holt, Curtis ***Ray / Terril, Raymond "Ray" ***Vibe / Ramon, Francisco "Cisco" (deceased) ***Z / Tomaz, Zari *Headquarters: **Arrowcave, Star City (currently unused) **DEO Headquarters, National City (currently unused) **STAR Labs, Central City (currently unused) *Other Information: N/A The Titans *Status: In hiding after the division of the Justice League. *Alignment: Chaotic Good *Function: Training and security of Metahumans and young vigilantes. *Members: **Founders: ***Aqualad / Curry, Garth (field agent) (deceased) ***Dove / Granger, Dawn (field agent, stealth) ***Hawk / Hall, Hank (field agent, stealth) ***Nightwing / Grayson, Richard "Dick" (leader, combat trainer, stealth, strategist) ***Wonder Girl / Troy, Donna (field agent, history specialist) **Additional: ***Beast Boy / Logan, Garfield ***Ravager / Wilson, Rosaline "Rose" ***Raven / Roth, Rachel ***Robin / Todd, Jason (former) ***Speedy / Queen, Theadora "Thea" ***Wilson, Jericho (deceased) *Headquarters: **Angela Azarath's house, Ohio (currently unused) **Mt. Justice, Happy Harbour, Rhode Island **Titans Tower, San Francisco (currently unused) *Other Information: N/A The Regime *Status: Active, public and worldwide. *Alignment: Lawful Evil *Function: Domination over the human species and termination of all criminals. *Members: **Founders: ***Flash / Allen, Bartholomew "Barry" (field agent, Meta specialist, reconnaissance, scientist) ***Supergirl / Danvers, Kara (leader, alien specialist, field agent) **Additional: ***Robin / Todd, Jason *Headquarters: **DEO Headquarters, National City **Fortress of Solitude, Arctic *Other Information: N/A The Insurgency *Status: Active, secret and localized in Star City. *Alignment: Neutral Good *Function: Protection of innocents from the Regime and enforcing legal procedure. *Members: **Founders: ***Batwoman / Kane, Katherine "Kate" (combat trainer, field agent, reconnaissance, stealth) ***Green Arrow / Queen, Oliver (leader, combat trainer, field agent, stealth, strategist) **Additional: ***Black Lightning / Pierce, Jefferson *Headquarters: **Arrowcave II, Star City **Waverider, Timestream *Other Information: N/A The New Legion *Status: Active and public. Headquarters unknown. *Alignment: Chaotic Evil *Function: Establishing a worldwide state of anarchy admist the moral division of vigilantes. *Members: **Founders: ***Livewire / Willis, Leslie (field agent, reconnaissance, stealth) ***Reverse-Flash / Thawne, Eobard (leader, field agent, reconnaissance, scientist, strategist) *Headquarters: **New Gorilla City, Zambesi *Other Information: **The New Legion have access to the Ruby of Life, a magic gemstone with the power to resurrect others without needing to venture to Purgatory to acquire their soul. However, this comes with the risk of making the resurrected go permanently insane. Category:Television Category:Animation Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:HBO Max